spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ghetto Leader Plankton
Done with Gizoogle.net. Episode 1 Sheldon Plankton, a evil scientist, was plannin ta finally take over tha ocean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude started worryin bout whether his thugged-out lil' plan ta take over tha ocean would work or not yo. Dude stopped worryin n' gots tha **** into a giant robotic version of his dirty ass yo. Dude started terrorizin tha hood n' then took over n' shit. Right back up in yo mutha****in ass. Squidward Tentaclez became Sheldonz guard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, mutha****a! His thang was ta keep mah playas outta tha Bucket of Evil along wit Eugene Krabs. Patrick Star was Sheldonz bodyguard, n' SpunkBizzle SweatPants was a prisoner. "Let me up son! Let me out!" SpunkBizzle yelled. "No," Sheldon replied calmly. "This idiotic sponge would never git freedom." Sir Sandy, tha leader of Anti-Plankton, a crew against Sheldon n' his wild lil' force, was spittin some lyrics ta tha thugz of her crew bout her plan ta stop Sheldon. "First, I be bout ta race ta Bucket of Evil. Then I be bout ta distract tha guards. I be bout ta crash tha **** into tha buildin then I be bout ta wrestle Patrick n' squish Sheldon!" she explained. "Dope plan, SS," one of tha thugz holla'd. Dat shiznit was time ta go tha **** into action. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo mutha****in ass. Sir Sandy raced ta Bucket of Evil. "You'll never pass us!" Eugene shouted. "Yeah!" Squidward shouted up in reply. "Look! Money dawwwwg! And a cold-ass lil clarinet!" SS holla'd at em. "A clarinet, biatch? Where?" Squidward axed as da perved-out mutha****a started lookin fo' tha clarinet. "Money dawwwwg! Money dawwwwg! Money dawwwwg! Money!" Eugene holla'd as da perved-out mutha****a snipped round fo' scrilla. Right back up in yo mutha****in ass. Sir Sandy crashed tha **** into Bucket of Evil. Bitch ran ta Leader Plankton whoz ass was chillin on a giant royal throne. Patrick tried ta wrestle her yo, but her big-ass booty stuffed his ass tha **** into a rocket. Right back up in yo mutha****in ass. Biatch then set tha rocket ta fly ta tha moon, n' Patrick went blastin off tha **** into space. "Git her!" Leader Plankton screamed. But no one was there ta git her n' shit. Eugene was snippin round fo' scrilla, Squidward was lookin fo' a cold-ass lil clarinet, n' Patrick had been busted tha **** into space. "Then I guess I be bout ta gotta do it mah dirty ass!" Leader Plankton complained. "Sheldon..." Sir Sandy holla'd. "Sandra..." Leader Plankton holla'd. "AHH!!!!" Sir Sandy screamed as da hoe broke down tha throne. Biatch then grabbed Leader Plankton yo, but Leader Plankton pushed a funky-ass button on a remote before Sir Sandy could hurt his mutha****in ass. Right back up in yo mutha****in ass. Biatch dropped Leader Plankton n' was soon ejected from tha Bucket of Evil. Eugene strutted up ta a rich fish n' took all his crazy-ass scrilla. "Hey!" tha rich fish holla'd. "I work fo' Leader Plankton," Eugene holla'd before struttin back ta Bucket of Evil. "Yo dawwwwg! A clarinet!" Squidward exclaimed as he picked up tha clarinet he found. Y'all KNOW dat shit, mutha****a! Dude then strutted back ta Bucket of Evil. Da rocket Patrick was up in finally landed on tha moon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Patrick gots outta tha rocket n' stared at all tha moonians dat was starin right back at his ass. "Uh oh," holla'd Patrick. Category:Blog posts